


lightbringer

by misura



Category: Lymond Chronicles - Dorothy Dunnett
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 12:04:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12481164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: Gabriel wins.





	lightbringer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nabielka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nabielka/gifts).



"There are things it might please me to give you," said Gabriel, "provided you ask for them with suitable eloquence and humility. Not death, of course, nor freedom for yourself, but surely there are other things you might desire. I am, in this moment, victorious; I can afford to be magnanimous."

His voice was that of an angel, clear and bright, the expression on his face one of infinite kindness and mercy as he stared down upon Lymond, who raised his head at last to look at him.

"Get thee behind me," said Lymond, and Gabriel laughed and obliged him.


End file.
